Haven't Met You Yet
by Alexandra Mays
Summary: "You could say I left the detention room wishing a certain Fang Walker would go and get hit by a car and possibly even die. Only… I didn't quite wish for that to happen the next day." When Fang Walker, No. 1 Player, is hit by a car, he is sent into a coma, where he learns to love the nameless girl of his dreams. But is she enough to change his playerish ways when he awakes? FAX.


_Haven't Met You Yet_

**Chapter One:** One Night-ers Man

_Told by Max_

:-:-:-:

It really wasn't a wonder why so many girls fell for him; what with his nearly-perfect olive skin, long, dark, hair, and bottomless eyes. I think what really got him all the girls were his bad-ass persona and laid-back attitude on life.

I mean, that's what irked me so much about him—how he never seemed to _care_.

Especially about girls—or their hearts, to be more specific.

But what surprised me about him and his hoard of girls that trailed after him like lost puppies was the fact that _the girls kept coming_.

Despite the number of times _everyone_ has seen his previous girlfriends crying their hearts out in the hallways, his line of girlfriends never seemed to cease. _Ever_.

Honestly, you had to be some kind of guy if you were in that position.

I could hear Lissa's annoying, nasally voice chirping in my brain. _He's not just _'some guy', she'd say with a sneer. _He's _Fang. _Fang Walker!_

Ugh.

Lissa Thomas.

She wasn't really a mean girl… Well, until Fang Walker coincidentally walked into our lives—and all the lives of the girls at West High.

Surprisingly, we actually were friends at one point in time—again, before she had met Fang. And then all of a sudden, _KABAM! _

Meet Lissa Thomas: Slut-Extraordinaire, prostitute in training—just like most of the girls that hung onto him in the hallways. They all seemed to be identical.

It was known he had a fetish for redheads (go figure). Maybe tight, short clothes, with low necklines turned him on. Maybe he liked seeing girls dressed like that.

But _really_. Just because of his damn preferences, do you buy a completely new wardrobe, and drop your old friends for people who dressed like the new you?

Uh, _no_.

_Cough, _Lissa_, cough_. If you compared her 'new and improved' look, to the old her… Let's just say the differences would override the similarities.

I wasn't in tears over it, but it was Ella that took her 'betrayal' the hardest. The two off them used to be inseparable. Now they could barely stand to be in the same room as each other, let alone _school_.

And it was all for some stupid guy who wasn't even into committed relationships. Sometimes one night-ers; a week, at the most.

It's a phenomenon on how much that one guy did to half the female population at West High. It was almost a miracle—if his appearance at school did good, rather than turning a hundred or so girls into sluts.

What did his _parents_ think of him?

The golden child, no doubt.

Pfft. He was probably the golden child of _the_ golden child to them. What a life.

The question I meant to ask was what did the girls' parents think of their now whore-like children?

'_Oh goody, I have a slut for a daughter! Now she can finally not be an outcast, and act like all the other girls in the world!' _Yeah, _right, _uh, _no_.

Okay, I take that back. Maybe _.000001% _of the 'upgraded' girls' parents thought that. But honestly, who in the right mind would say something like that? (Again, excluding that teeny portion.) _Who?_

I digress.

The subject is not centering around my complete and utter hatred for Liss—_those girls_, but on Mr. 'I'm-So-Cool-I-Can-Wear-Socks-On-My-Hands-And-Get-Away-With-It'. (If Fang did wear socks on his hands, I swear, the next day, all his little minions would be wearing socks on their hands too.)

I hated him almost as much as I hated Lissa, maybe even the same percentage.

And believe me; that was quite a bit.

:-:-:-:

"Ayyy sexy lady!" _Oh God, he just ruined Gangnam Style for me. _I could almost sense Fang and his _ridiculous_ smirk from behind me, and I resist the urge to turn around. He wasn't even directing that comment towards me, anyways, so why bother?

Discreetly, I shift my eyes from left to right, searching for any clones of Lissa or what not. Relieved, I sigh to myself, not wanting to have to punch a dent into a locker, or more importantly, another face.

But then the thought struck me. If the Lissa and Co. Cloning Corporation wasn't beside me… then who the hell was Fang talking to?

… Himself?

I'd pay to see the day that Fang goes bald and mental, and all his disciples come visit him in the sanatorium with sock puppets; I really would.

"Yo, Ride."

I growl, clenching my fists together. Oh he did _not _want to get on my nerves today… especially when I was just thinking about punching the living daylights out of someone's face.

"Hey, Ride. Maximum Ride!" He quickly walks in front of me, sending me a smirk others would find sexy, that I find just plain annoying.

My fists are balled up so tightly the knuckles are turning white, on the verge of purple. "It isn't Ride. It's _Batchelder_."

His lips quirk up for a second, wiggling his eyebrows. "But the Maximum Ride makes it all more… _fun_."

I chew the inside of my cheek, barely containing the growl that is growing deep inside me, while I shove my purpling hands into my jacket pockets. "It's Maximum Batchelder, you jackass. Now move."

With those words, I shove pass him to my next class, hopefully deflating his ego as much as I had strived for.

And then I remember…

"Didja forget we're in the same class, Maxie-dear?"

_Go fuck yourself._

He comes up to me and hooks his arm around my shoulder, sending me a wink. "You want to help?"

_Bastard. Jerk. Imbecile. _I wrench myself out of his grip, stepping on his toe in the process. "You have your own prostitutes to do that; don't drag me into this."

The door to first period opens, revealing a stern-faced Mr. Todd. "Mr. Walker, Miss Batchelder—I do believe the bell rang," he pulls a gold pocket watch from his shirt pocket, "_twenty_ minutes ago. Now, Miss Batchelder, I know this isn't the norm for you, but I do suggest you don't… _associate_ yourself around Mr. Walker if you value your grades…" He stares at the two of us for a moment, lowering his voice. "Or your dignity."

Normally, I would be on the verge of cracking up at Mr. Todd's words, if it was a different situation that _I wasn't part of_. Fag—sorry, I meant _Fang_—on the other hand show no sign of caring as he laughs at me.

"Detention. Both of you," Mr. Todd says with a sigh.

My jaw drops. "But Mr. Todd—"

He shakes his head at me. "Tardiness," Mr. Todd says, "is not welcomed. I'm sorry, Miss Batchelder."

:-:-:-:

In detention, I sit as far away from Fang as possible, but it's no use; he slides over to the desk right in front of mine and turns around in his seat, sitting in it backwards. "Hey."

I lean on one hand, my elbow driving itself into the desk, as I try to focus on what I'm doing. The next thing I know, the paper in front of me is gone, and in the hands of the one and only Fang.

"Give it back," I demand, my hand clenching around my pencil, to the point where the wood is about to break.

Fang shakes his head. "Nuh. I just want to see what you're doing… it can't be better than doing me, eh?" he smirks, about to take a good look at the paper he's holding.

"Fuck you," I grind out, full out glaring at the boy in front of me. _I need that paper back. He can't read it… _I glance at the clock, before looking back at Fang.

He shakes his head once again, a grin stretched across his olive face. "I would watch what you say, _Miss Ride_. I might just take you up on that offer."

I can't tell which part of what he just said infuriates me more: "Miss Ride" or him "taking me up on that offer". Instead of thinking about it, I ram my foot into Fang's shin, and snatch the paper out of his hand while he's momentarily stunned.

"Shit, woman," he curses, clutching his leg to his upper body, while I pack up my stuff into my bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "Where are you going?" Fang asks as I get up from my seat.

Looking over my shoulder at him, I glare and say, "Home."

"B—"

"Detention's over, _Fang_, so don't bother trying to make excuses," I reply, my voice bored.

You could say I left the detention room wishing a certain Fang Walker would go and get hit by a car and possibly even die.

Only… I didn't quite wish for that to happen the next day.

:-:-:-:

**_'BREAKING NEWS: Eighteen year old son of 2012 running mayor, Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Walker was hit by a truck and currently resides unconscious, in a coma at Mayo Clinic Hospital!'_**

:-:-:-:

* * *

**Well hai everyone (:**

**I'm **Alexandra Mays **(Mays is **_**not**_** my real last name) and I go by Alex!**

**Seeing this is my first fanfiction, please give me any criticism you think is necessary—or unnecessary, lol xD**

**I'd really appreciate it… And I have a lot planned for this story!**

**Special thanks to my best friend **Haley**, aka **Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute**! She helped me through this :D**

**Hope y'all liked it :333 **

**R&R please?**

_~:-:Alexxxxxoxoxxo:-:~_

**Oh and which summary is better?**

_"You could say I left the detention room wishing a certain Fang Walker would go and get hit by a car and possibly even die. Only… I didn't quite wish for that to happen the next day." When Fang Walker, No. 1 Player, is hit by a car, he is sent into a coma, where he learns to love the nameless girl of his dreams. But is she enough to change his playerish ways when he awakes?_

**Or…. **

_He never even saw the car coming before he was knocked unconscious and into a coma. However... being in a coma was one of the best things he could have ever asked for, when he falls in love with the nameless girl of his dreams. But will she be enough to change his playerish ways when he awakes? Or will he resume his date-and-dump ritual, and live as if nothing happened?_


End file.
